Frozen Over
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Mao just realized something horrifying when he was reading a book about love. His reaction is to freeze the school... For Disgaea 30 Day Challenge.


**Frozen Over **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 3. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. I also do not own Frozen. Any references to anything go to Disney. **

**Summary: Mao just realized something horrifying when he was reading a book about love. His reaction is to freeze the school... **

**Pairing: Mao/Rasberyl and Almaz/Sapphire**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Parody, Romance and Friendship **

**Warning: Swearing, Frozen parody and unintentional OOC **

**For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 9 is Mao and Rasberyl). I'm not doing all of them FYI.**

* * *

The Netherworld Academy settled down after Mao's group defeated the Super Hero Aurum. The Super Hero wanted to die in a blaze of glory and would kill anyone who got in his way…that was rather unheroic. Both humans and demons were disgusted by his antiques and together put him in his place. Mao took him and experimented on him as punishment for what he did. Everyone else was able to move on with his or her lives and even Almaz (the former loser) got married to the princess Sapphire. In the human world of course, the marriage seem to come out of nowhere but hey, its young love and the princess finally found the person who would rule beside her.

Almaz and Sapphire would have their honeymoon in the Netherworld though because in all honestly, Sapphire wanted to explore all of the Netherworld now with the one she loved instead of going to one of the other six kingdoms that were ruled by one of her cousins. She had been to the other kingdoms her entire life and she didn't want her cousins to complain about how she married a knight instead of someone in the upper class division. The Netherworld wasn't judgmental therefore that was the honeymoon location. Almaz didn't care at all as long as he was with the princess…although he didn't really want to see his newfound friends now that he was married…a honeymoon was meant for two people and if Mao learned about it, he would probably force his way to become the third wheel…and Sapphire wouldn't mind.

Of course during the time period the two were getting married, Mao was busy with building a robot that would zap all the energy from the Super Hero in order to operate. Despite inheriting the title of the new Dean, Mao still chose to isolate himself from the other demons when he was working. Rasberyl would come by often giving him items and reminding him of his duties. She even went as far as to give him DVDs that she knew Mao would watch.

"Mao, just watch it, and you'll see its good."

Sure enough Mao watched the DVD and while working, he was absorbed with everything about it. Even after watching the movie the first time, he always went to the part for his favorite song. Apparently if it concerned ice magic, it got his attention. In fact, the movie gave him ideas on different ways to use his ice spells in battle. He was a genius copying the way the princess used her ice magic to fend for herself and make her own castle.

"Heh-heh-heh…"

After the movie though, Rasberyl sent Mao more items that an honor student like him wouldn't read. However Mao wanted to see if a super hero's power was stronger than the power of love. Even when demonstrated in the final boss battle, he still was in denial at how powerful love and friendship were. Rasberyl only laughed when he demanded more books on love and teased him about how he was falling in love with the concept of love.

"Shut up Beryl! I'm researching!"

Combine listening to that song over and over and over again to the point he memorized the lyrics, the emotions and how the ice magic worked with books on love, Mao wasn't starting to feel so hot. When reading, too many things matched what he was currently feeling especially on the chapter about loving a rival and if it was possible.

"_**Its possible to fall in love with your rival and they say a childhood friendship forged from rivalry was one of the strongest loves because you encourage the other to do the very best while not hand holding them when trying to be successful. You don't attempt to step on each other, you run together. When the other is in trouble, you drop everything for them. When you stop seeing your rival as a rival and something else is when you know when you fall in love."**_

At first Mao laughed at the paragraph but reading more and more, he wasn't feeling so confident. It would soon turn into him throwing the book against the wall and how love didn't exist before throwing a tantrum and taking his anger out on Aurum.

By the time Almaz and Sapphire got to the Netherworld Academy during their honeymoon, they were greeted by a frozen nation. Almaz's first thought was if everyone he knew was okay. Sapphire's first thought was how beautiful everything became once it was encased in ice.

"It's…so cold…" Almaz mumbled to himself as he glanced at his princess. She didn't seem affected by the sudden drop in temperature. "P-Princess. W-Watch your step."

Almaz says this as he's the one that slips on the ice when they started walking through. Sapphire giggled as she helped her husband up.

"I think you're the one that needs to watch your step Almaz."

"Uhhhhh…"

Getting into the academy proved difficult because ice was covering the doors. The lack of demons on the academy grounds proved one thing. All demons loved winter break. And then there were demons like Mr. Champloo who took the cold in strive and prepared hot stew for anyone who actually stayed inside the academy to bear the chills.

"Oh, so the newly weds has come to visit us?"

"Hey guys!" Rasberyl hummed waving at them. It seemed that she and her girl posies stayed behind along with the Vato brothers. "You look so good together."

Of course Almaz would be embarrassed by these compliments (since he wasn't getting them in the human world). Sapphire was just happy to see her friends again before Almaz brought up the issue at hand.

"Umm…why is the Netherworld Academy trapped in an eternal winter?"

"The meat was left in the fridge too long and now it's frozen over, boom!"

And the economics teacher was back to his food metaphors that confused the hero.

"Mao locked himself in his room and froze everything up in the process. I give him that one DVD and he copies the exact scenario. Doesn't he know about copyright or clichés?!"

"I wouldn't think so, he's an honor student…" Almaz snarked more to himself rather than the delinquent.

"We've been trying to think of a way to stop the winter storm." Kyouko spoke up. "We have attempted an attack directly to the office and tell him to stop directly but we have yet to break the ice."

"Master Big Star and Salvatore are attempting to break the ice now." Asuka said. "But not even fire is melting it away."

"Man, this sucks. When did Mao's powers get so strong enough to block my fire?" The delinquent questioned not at all happy.

They all wanted answers for what caused this snowstorm. Yes Mao was powerful, but Mr. Champloo noted to himself that Mao was using the powers that his mother gave him to cause this. Mao constantly relied on his father's strength and it showed whenever he went all out, but something like this was something…unique to say the least.

"We're going to have to go into the deepest portion of the meal, BOOM!"

"Huh?"

"He means we're going to dive into Mao's heart again." Rasberyl translated. "I wonder what split personality we'll see this time."

Almaz had a really bad feeling about this especially since Mr. Champloo was going to stay outside of the Heart Bank while they did the mission themselves.

* * *

Mao's heart was frozen over with all of the inhabitants inside of him being changed with a blue coloring either from freezing or because of the tone of Mao's personality being cold as ice. That wasn't the problem though. Oh no…the problem was that they were singing…singing. With Mao's voice...

Rasberyl thought it was adorable in the sense that Mao really liked the song but to Almaz, he just wanted to leave.

"Mao…singing…" He mumbled as they treaded through the ice in his heart.

"Hey Almaz, don't make fun of him! It takes a lot of guts to admit you like Disney movies if you're a nerd like him." She said with a smirk.

"My lady…"

Kyouko and Asuka were on the boat with Almaz. His singing was terrible. As they blasted through the pieces of Mao's heart that tried to stop him the closer they got to the source, the singing got louder. Almaz went from just slight annoyance to a murderous rage. He didn't want to hear the same song over and over again on his honeymoon.

"Mao, please take singing lessons and pick a better song…"

"Hey Almaz, I like the song…just not the singer." Sapphire said taking a jab at the Honor Student.

"Oh come on you lovebirds, I see Mao up ahead."

Almaz wanted to hurl upon reaching the Mao at the end of the heart. He trapped himself behind ice…but this Mao was wearing a blue dress. Just the sight was just…Almaz wanted to stab his eyes. Maybe it would be better to replace Mao's face with Sapphire's and it wouldn't be so painful. They were not prepared for this Mao to look at them and start singing the full song. They would not be able to do anything with the ice in the way…

"I'm dying…" Was all Almaz said when Frozen Mao finally finished singing.

Rasberyl went from liking the song to just glaring at him. "Mao…why did you change the lyrics? You ruined a perfectly good song!"

"I think we should be focusing on Mao's state of mind…" The princess muttered. She listened to the lyrics of the song this time and noticed something was wrong.

"You don't understand Rasberyl! This is my song! I get to do whatever I want!"

"But Mao…"

"No buts!" Frozen Mao decried as he shot icicles in their direction. "You heard my song. Now you let me be! I'm alone and free!"

"And now he's quoting from the movie…" The ninja girl brought up to Almaz who was just ready to end this personality's life so it would return to normal.

"Mao, stop singing…just stop…"

"Stop what?"

"Singing!"

"Almaz, wait-"

The hero charged toward the personality with sword in hand. Ice was shot out of Mao's hand that created a shield to block the blow. Glancing at his expression, this Mao looked…scared despite the dripping arrogance when he sung. Mao used his other hand to generate an ice sword. The knight quickly moved out of the way and was only met with more ice magic to the face.

"Guhh…"

"Mwhahaha! Will you leave me alone now?"

As Almaz had to get back from the icy wind to the face, Sapphire jumped in with her axe. Frozen Mao was not fast enough to dodge this though and nearly had his arm chopped off.

"Mao, we need to be on our way but if you freeze the Netherworld, there won't be much for us to see."

"Like I care? Don't you like the beautiful snow scenery I gave you?"

Sapphire took his exposition as an opportunity to swing her axe his way. The blue persona jumped back and shot more ice magic from his hands in the form of a beam. The princess blocked with her axe and noted how her hands were frozen in place. Another blast of ice magic sent her flying with Almaz attempting to catch her. Both fell down onto the icy floor.

"Leave me be. I have to think…about what to do."

Seeing her friends down, Rasberyl ordered Kyouko and Asuka to restrain the blue personality. The more they fought against this Mao though, the stronger his ice magic got. If they were in the outside world, the Netherworld was becoming colder than the ice age that even fire magic was being put out by the chilly air.

"Beryl, I need to be left alone. Leave now."

Now he was directing his attention to the little demon now.

"I can't leave until you calm down."

"…"

Getting on his knees, Mao placed his hands on the ground and shot ice through the ground. The ice magic was strong enough to create a wall of ice that encased everyone inside except Rasberyl who managed to get out of the way in time. Mao glared at his childhood rival stepping backward.

"I will only say this one last time. Leave before I decide to freeze everyone."

The pink haired succubus shook her head. "No. I will not let you shut yourself from everyone again."

"…"

"Mao, we finally got somewhere. You kept pushing others away because you were afraid of being hurt, but now you're doing it again. Mao, what happened! You can talk to me. I won't laugh."

"You already did when I was watching this movie."

"Come on! That was a light joke! Something else is bugging you. You never use your ice magic like this. Tell me what's wrong!"

Rasberyl suddenly charged toward the blue personality. In a state of panic, Mao stepped back having the ice in the ground do the work. Icicles shot up from the ground in an attempt to slow her down and one scratched her arm. What looked like an attack on the white haired demon ended up being an embrace that would have impaled her with an ice sword if he didn't hesitate…

"Come on Mao! Open up or I'm going to make you open up!"

"Uhh…don't let them in…don't let them see…" Mao stumbled with his words but he couldn't bring himself to push his childhood rival away. There was something he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her to the point that he just let himself melt from the warm touch.

"Hey! You can't just run away!"

"Don't let them in…don't let them see…be the good honor student…you always have to be…"

It was like a chant at this point as the blue Mao melted and when the persona disappeared, so did the ice around everyone else and Mao's heart in general.

"…Well that was anti-climatic…" Sapphire mumbled as she helped her husband up. "Mao really is finicky to say the least."

Almaz just sighed in relief. "At least the singing is done now."

Rasberyl was puzzled by how the blue persona reacted. Normally these split personalities react badly to anyone trying to interfere with Mao's current mindset whether it was his obsession with eggs, his mourning for his dad or dealing with his hateful self. This Mao though was scared of something. Maybe now the snow would melt outside…

* * *

When the group exited the heart bank, the snow indeed melted and Big Star and Salvatore were able to bust through Mao's office to drag him out. He was not a happy camper.

"Let me go dammit! Leave me alone to experiment!"

"Mao, your heart is in turmoil." Mr. Champloo stated the obvious. "Its best to state your problems now so a snowstorm won't freeze anything that is not the dessert, boom!"

The white haired teen just grumbled silently but refused to say anything. Even though his heart melted at Rasberyl's touch, he didn't want to say anything on the outside.

"Hey Mao, I'm glad you're okay, but please don't do that again." The knight reminded him.

"Oh you and Sapphire are back…"

"Mao, you can tell us what's wrong. Your heart was singing badly."

Mao's expression changed as he blushed. "H-Hey! I don't think! I never sing! And I certainly didn't like the movie Beryl gave me!"

"Mao…"

"FINE! BERYL! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! EVERYONE ELSE JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

Mao was flustered but dead serious at the same time. He didn't even give anyone time to react as he grabbed the small succubus by the arm and dragged her off back into the empty academy.

"W-What? Mao, what's gotten into you? First you isolate yourself, then you freeze the academy and now you want to talk to me for once?"

Mao made it all the way back to the dean's room and locked the door. Immediately he glared at Rasberyl and demanded some answers.

"Did you go into my heart without my supervision?"

"Of course I did Mao! I was worried and we couldn't get into this room even with powerful fire spells! I have never seen you use your ice magic like this before."

"Dammit Beryl! I don't need you prying into my heart at a time like this! Uh…that's probably why…"

"Mao?"

"Nope. It's nothing. I have nothing else to say."

Rasberyl pouted seeing the honor student turn his back on her. She wasn't going to have this especially with how his blue persona was acting. Again she attempted to reach out to him but this time he smacked her hand away.

"Beryl…stop…I need…to think…"

"Oh come on Mao! What do you need to think about? Your heart was singing and repeating certain lyrics to that song and your heart didn't put up a fight against me at all. Your heart melted when I hugged you. What gives?"

His face was red as his clothes were at this point. "Beryl…"

"Come on Mao! Tell me what is-"

Working up the courage, Mao finally turned around to embrace his childhood rival catching her off guard. Normally in a situation like this Rasberyl would suspect Mao was up to something nasty, but at this moment, she could hear his heart racing when he awkwardly hugged her.

"This is the problem Beryl…I don't understand it now…so…please let me keep researching this phenomenon."

For the longest time Rasberyl knew she had feelings for Mao so whenever someone brought up her obsession with the honor student, the delinquent would deny it in tsundere fashion. If Mao started showing any signs of returning the feelings, she didn't catch it until now…but…

"Mao…"

"I-I'll figure this out. I really need time alone." She could picture the white haired demon frowning as he continued. "I didn't mean to freeze the school."

"…I'll forgive you this time. But…"

She sighed in defeat. Mao wanted to be left alone, so as a friend that was all she could do. Slowly she leaned on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek (since he would be too nervous to actually kiss her on the lips). Mao jerked back horrified at what his friend just did. Winking, she left the dean's office leaving Mao alone to think at what just happened. She chuckled hearing Mao starting to repeat, "Don't let them in, don't them see!" He needed to find the answers for himself. That was all she was going to tell her friends outside and everyone but Almaz would understand what she was talking about, but as long as the singing stopped (or they left before Mao continued), Almaz would be fine.

* * *

**Me: Done with 3473 words. I apologize for not posting on time. I was so tired from my finals I fell asleep before I could finish and post. So now I'm behind on the challenges. ********Notes!**

**1. Mao's Blue Personality probably developed from watching too much Frozen. He seems the demon to have the most split personalities that develop depending on his mood and circumstance. The Elsa persona is pretty much as you would expect.**

**But that's it. Reviews are appreciated. Almaz and Sapphire's day is basically the next chapter of Higanbana in the Red Moon for you guys (and we know its not going to end well because of Dark Almaz). Ja ne! **


End file.
